


Lonely Night Without Him

by echo_of_venus



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_venus/pseuds/echo_of_venus
Summary: this is a very short oneshot/drabble? I have written based on the prompt given by kongie223 on twitter :)basically about our soft baby Hongbin missing his Hakyeon hyung <3also the title is inspired by a song of INFINITE called "Just Another Lonely Night"
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Kudos: 17





	Lonely Night Without Him

It wasn’t like Hongbin had a boring or miserable life. For a 26 years old, he was actually quite well-off. He had worked his ass off in the previous 7-8 years, and was now doing what he loved, besides being a somewhat popular, successful idol. And most certainly, he wasn’t lonely either, although a bit isolated. As an introvert, he had his fair share of close friends, who were actually nice, reliable people and cared about him. He had his loyal fans who supported him with everything he did.  
But on a night like this –when he couldn’t go to sleep even after countless hours of streaming- he knew that none of these things could mend the growing hole in his heart. It had been a while since he was feeling empty right in the middle of his chest, but he had tried his best to just ignore it and go on with his daily life. However, when he was all done for the day, had no one around and nothing to do, the hole made its presence very clear.

  
With a long exhale, Hongbin turned to his left side and pressed his eyelids together, trying to remember what was the tea that Hakyeon made him when he got insomniac. Hongbin's eyes shot open the moment he was reminded of the older man. With a bitter smile, Hongbin thought that he might have just found the exact reason of his insomnia. It was kind of ironic. The man who he constantly went to in his sleepless nights, had now become the main reason for his insomnia. Letting out yet another sigh, he reached for his phone on the nightstand. Blinking his sore eyes several times, he managed to find his Kakao chatroom with Hakyeon. The last message sent there belonged to Hakyeon from a few weeks ago, replying to a lame meme Hongbin had sent with a laughing emoji. Hongbin scrolled up to the messages sent almost one year ago, cringing at the warm feeling that invaded his heart, but he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over his handsome face.

  
It was true that he couldn’t take refuge in Hakyeon's embrace right now, but he was sure that someday, someday that wasn’t too far, he would be able to curl at the other man's side once again. Maybe he could rest his head on the older man's chest and listen to his steady heartbeat, or even hold his soft, tanned hand as he finally drifted off to dreamland. He just hoped that his childish pride would not get in his way once again. He knew that he was a coward for not being able to express his feelings, he knew how he had been torturing himself and Hakyeon for the past several years. He could feel his cheeks and ears burn in shame whenever he remembered those times he used to react harshly to Hakyeon's display of affection, simply because he was just immature and not good with feelings. He had ruined his many chances of being happy with the older man, because he was pretty sure that his feelings were returned by the leader. Before he could drown in self-hate and self-pity, he put his phone on the nightstand once again and closed his eyes, trying to imagine the day Hakyeon would return. Right now, both the past and the future were more pleasant than the present. So, Hongbin went to sleep with a subtle smile, heart warm with the nice memories, and head full of the beautiful image of the days ahead.


End file.
